When she dreams
by Fire Element13
Summary: A young woman, haunted by dreams of an unknown past and an unknown stranger. He calls her Alicia, but her name now is Runa. Her dreams are fading away, and with them, the memories of a time when she was called the Princess of Dipan.
1. Chapter 1

It's a shame there aren't more Rufus/Alicia stories out there. Well since I finally finished this game a few weeks ago, I guess I can write one and see how it goes.

* * *

He was there again. Just like he has been for the past 4 years, ever since that first night in early spring. At first the dreams had come almost every night, as if they were strong visions of some sort. So vivid they were she would wake up still smelling the forest air as if she had wandered through it herself.

Now however, weeks would flow by and she would not see him, whoever he was. He was an archer, that she knew for sure. She had seen him fighting beside her, shooting down various monsters with his bow and arrows. She had glimpsed others fighting with her as well, but out of them all he was the most clear. And she had no idea who he was or what the dreams meant.

She had believed herself crazy for a long time, dreaming about a strange man with long green hair and even greener eyes. Her friends, however, had been thrilled for her when she had first told them about the mysterious man. They had all squealed in girlish excitement as ideas of legendary romances were exchanged and deep sighs were emitted. But since they hadn't been able to decipher her odd, repetitive dreams, they had given up on trying to figure out who it was, instead concerning themselves with the local boys.

But she couldn't shake the feeling she had seen him before. Surely she would have remembered if such an event had occurred.

But she did remember him calling her Alicia a few times.

Alicia.

Yes, that was familiar, very familiar. Just like he was to her. There was always something that nagged at her memory whenever she had a new dream. Once the both of them were in a beautiful forest, its beauty so pure she almost felt out of place walking there beside him. She didn't know why, but she felt he belonged there amongst the greenery.

And as she looked up at him, she distinctly saw each bead attached to several hair strands as they hanged over his large bandana. Without even trying to, she absorbed each and every detail about him. She knew he was much taller than her, his hair was long reaching his lower back and was tied at the bottom. But his eyes were the most beautiful she had ever seen. Such a unique deep green color.

She saw her and him being ambushed and instead of leaving her, he had used his larger body to cover her. It made her want to know more about this selfless man who put his life above hers. Yet, how could she be sure that this man existed? After all she had only met him in her dreams. No, dreams were in the end just dreams no matter how real they seemed. Maybe they would eventually pass. They already seemed to be fading away as she grew older.

But there was always the same ending to every single dream she had ever had. She saw him, screaming the word Alicia as he rapidly ran towards her. They were in what looked like an old temple, several other people watching on in the background. She knew they were there, but all that mattered was his face, contorted in anguish as he outstretched his hands needing to grab hold of her, but she could never tell why. And before he could reach her, she felt herself lifting her hand and kissing a ring. And then there was nothing. That's when she always wakes up in her bed in Coriander.

* * *

Should I continue? Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Well it's going pretty well. I thought this story would be dead in the water, but I guess I was mistaken. So onwards with the new chapter!

* * *

Runa lay sprawled on the grassy hills of Kythena Plains, the warm wind swaying her ash blond hair. Her small hands were fiddling with the long blades of grass, relishing in the feel of them. Even her linen ice blue dress was swishing to and fro in the wind.

The sun had only risen a few hours ago yet she felt like she had been awake for days. She was feeling tired because of her uneasy sleep. Her smoky gray eyes were half closed with drowsiness but she kept them open, wanting to watch the morning clouds rush past in the sky. It was a daily commute she's been making for years that allowed her to feel peaceful after one of her dreams.

She needed that now more than ever, that sense of peace she found in this place. Runa had awakened screaming for the first time since she started dreaming. Both her mother and father had been woken from their sleep thinking some night intruder was attacking their only child. Their relief when she had told them it had only been a nightmare was so overwhelming that she didn't have the heart to worry them further with it. Instead she pretended to still be tired, letting them go to sleep, secure in their thinking that their daughter was fine.

But she hadn't fallen back asleep. Instead she kept an uneasy vigil over her bedroom window, half expecting some horror to show itself to her. Never had she woken up so scared and sad in all her young life. All she really remembered now from her dream was an older man being executed. How she wished she could forget the sound of the blade sharply piercing the air and coming down upon him! He had called her Alicia before he died.

Runa didn't understand why she felt so sad because of this dream. The man was no one she knew! Why should she feel so destroyed over the death of a stranger?

"Why is this happening to me?" the young woman whispered hoarsely, the lively wind the only witness to her helpless words. Sighing, she turned around so she was lying on the side, her hands clasped loosely in front of her. Runa knew she would never know the answers to any of her many questions. It's been so long and nothing was made clearer, whether in real life or in her sleep.

It was beginning to feel like she would never know the truth of why she started dreaming. Over the years she had just gotten used to the dreams coming to her. Oh she had tried to find any information she could, but she didn't even recognize the places or people she saw. And she had no idea where she should start looking. Besides she rarely ever left the village, only going to these plains and Villnore for trade mostly.

Yawning, Runa nestled into the long grass, any fight she had against sleep completely gone as her eyelids fluttered closed. Before she even reached deep sleep, she could feel the familiar wisps of foreign feelings and emotions fill her being, like a new person taking over her body.

What she saw was breathtaking. It was late night and she was in a magnificent city. The air was a warm breeze, so inviting and familiar it disturbed Runa. The buildings themselves seemed to be made out of moonstone, their ethereal white glowing vibrantly against the velvet black of the sky. Even the streetlights' radiance seemed magical.

Runa could see the inhabitants of the city walking about, but more interestingly she could hear footsteps following her as she explored the streets. As much as she wanted to turn around and see who it was, she couldn't. Her heeled boots kept taking her deeper into the unknown city, the footsteps still following.

Without warning, Runa stopped and just stared at the imposing building she now faced. A voice from behind soon gently called out to her, "That is Dipan Castle. It used to be your home."

"My home," Runa whispered to herself, half-mesmerized by the beauty of the building and the other by the familiarity of the voice. It was him.

The urge to turn around intensified a thousand fold but she still couldn't. The man must have seen her struggle because she felt him move closer. Runa sensed he was right behind her and it comforted her in some way. The moment seemed to last for hours, none wanting to be the first to move away. Runa was enjoying watching the starry sky knowing he was there with her. Unbeknownst to Runa, he wasn't paying attention to anything but her.

But suddenly the spell was broken when her name started echoing as if from a far away distance. Runa gradually started feeling detached from this world, the sensations and feelings beginning to diminish within her.

"We don't have much time," the man said urgently in her ear, having moved closer to her. "You need to go to Dipan Alicia, but not-."

And with that, the dream was over, his sentence not finished. Runa jolted upright from the grass bed she had slept on, looking around in bewilderment. She could still feel his hot breath linger on her cheek as she softly touched it. But what had he wanted to tell her before she woke up?

"There you are Runa!" yelled a well-known voice. Runa shielded her eyes from the afternoon sun to better see her friend running towards her.

"Your mom was worried you haven't returned yet," the young woman panted as she fell in a heap next to Runa. "Whew, you really know how to choose a secluded spot, I'll give you that."

Varie was Runa's oldest friend, their friendship going back to early childhood, each now being in their early twenties. She was much taller than Runa's small frame, with dark brown, curly hair that stopped at her shoulders and was always tied in a bun for convenience. Some would say she was the perfect tomboy.

While Runa had no real plans for the future, Varie was currently studying to be a sorceress at the Crell Monferaigne University. She was already one of the top students in her classes and showed a lot of promise. Varie was only visiting her hometown for a few weeks before she returns to Crell Monferaigne.

"Sorry," mumbled Runa still a little dazed about her dream. "I was just napping."

"Yes, I noticed," Varie answered. She watched Runa from the corner of her eye before deciding to broach the subject.

"Your mom mentioned you had a nightmare last night," she said nonchalantly, hoping that Runa wouldn't try to laugh it off like she always did now. She knew she was the only one, apart from Runa herself, to believe the dreams were more than just dreams. But recently, Runa had been trying to make everyone believe they were going away and had only been a fluke. Something Varie didn't believe for one second.

Like expected, Runa laughed somewhat nervously, playing with a strand of her long hair. Her gray eyes filled with sadness before looking away. "It was just a regular nightmare. Nothing to worry about Varie!" Runa said with false enthusiasm, wanting her friend to change the subject.

Varie tried not to sigh in frustration, but sometimes her friend's meekness could be a bit much. "Was it about him?" she asked directly.

Shaking her head no, she made to get up but Varie's hand stopped her.

"Tell me what happened," she asked urgently, her worried forest green eyes interlocking with Runa's smoky orbs. Varie could see the uncertainty there, as if Runa was scared to tell her anything.

Instead, Runa got up, pulling Varie along with her and began walking away. Varie didn't waste any time in catching up. They walked in silence for a while, only the wind whooshing by giving life to the vast plain.

"I saw someone die," she whispered. Runa kept her head low, allowing her bangs to cover her teary eyes. "I don't know who he was, I don't know why he died but it felt like a part of my world ended with his death."

Out of all the things Varie had thought she would say that had not been one of them. For once, she was at a loss for words so she said the only thing that she could think of. "I'm sorry."

Despite herself, Runa smiled a little. "It was just a dream, nothing anyone can do about it." Nodding quietly, Varie didn't say anything. For what could she say that could help her friend? After that, their trek to Coriander was done in comfortable silence that only years of friendship can create. Runa felt a little better now that she had shared her nightmare with at least someone.

As they walked over the small bridge that served as an unofficial entrance to the small village, a group of small children ran by laughing and yelling, chasing a bouncy ball.

"Do you remember when we used to do that Runa?" Varie asked, watching the children playing.

Runa couldn't help but laugh. "Yes I remember. I was always the last one to catch up because of my clumsiness. I rarely ever got to kick the ball because of it." She didn't know why but a sense of déjà vu came over her but she quickly dismissed it.

"Varie, what do you know of Dipan?" Runa asked. She had to start somewhere after all.

Her friend didn't seem to be curious as to why she asked, instead Varie immediately went into student mode. "Well, Dipan used to be a great power, its army and economy without compare. However the giant city is no more than ruins by now."

"What? Why?" Runa asked alarm evident in her melodic voice. How could such a beautiful city been allowed to fall into disarray? She knew the white city she had seen in her dreams must have been Dipan, he had called it that. But why did he call it her home when she was born and raised in Coriander?

"Some say it was the Gods, most likely Odin who got angry and destroyed it. Dipan's king and his three mages were looking for a way to no longer need divine intervention in human affairs. Other rumors circulated as well, but that reason was the widely accepted one," Varie explained. "It's funny you should mention Dipan. One of my teachers used to be a teacher in one of its schools when it was still a functioning city. Why the sudden interest though?"

Runa tapped her chin deep in thought. Without hesitation she made her way towards her house fully intent on going through with her plan. It was the best lead she had ever gotten. And with it came a newfound determination Runa hadn't felt in years. She left Varie standing on the bridge until she realized that she had asked her a question. Turning around, Runa shouted, "I need to go to Dipan!"

* * *

Well that was it, so um yeah. Woop woop! Reviews???? 


	3. Chapter 3

TA-DA! Well I'm not realyl satisfied the way this chapter turned out, but at least it's an update... right?

* * *

"Dipan?!! You are going to Dipan all by yourself?? You decided this when exactly?" Varie whispered fervently, an attempt to keep her voice from screeching. Her hands were moving frantically around in agitation conveying her uneasiness about it all. "What will your parents say when they find out?" 

Runa looked up from her packing wide-eyed. She approached her friend noiselessly, hands clutching her long dress in nervousness. "You wont tell them will you?" she said helplessly, glancing back and forth from the closed door to her friend, as if afraid her parents were listening.

Momentarily stunned, Varie's green eyes seemed shocked as the implications sunk in. "You are not going to tell your parents, are you?" she accused Runa and was proven right when she couldn't look her in the eyes, instead focusing intently on her beaded bracelet.

"N-no. They don't have to know," Runa whispered sadly. Nevertheless her mood immediately picked up. "But it's not like anything dangerous will happen to us." Humming slightly to herself, Runa continued walking back and forth from her drawers and her bed, grabbing what she deemed would be needed for her in her journey.

It took a few minutes for her friend's words to finally sink into Varie's brain. "What do you mean us?" she almost yelled. Varie immediately snatched the bag off the bed and held it hostage as she clutched it to her chest. Runa was about to protest but sensed that Varie would just start yelling louder.

Sighing, Runa plopped herself on her bed looking pleadingly at her best friend. "You were the one who told me to seek answers. Well I finally know where to start looking."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Varie said, frowning in confusion. "How did you find that out?"

Once more, Runa let herself be distracted, this time by her bed sheet. She idly traced circles and ovals with one of her dainty fingers, seeming to forget her friend's question. Eventually her small voice broke the stiff stillness. "He told me."

Varie's green eyes widened significantly in undisguised surprise. Another moment of silence followed in which Varie was left wondering what they would find in Dipan. After all if he was the one who supplied the information, Dipan must be significant. Runa meanwhile wasn't paying attention to Varie but looking out the window as if she could see something there no one else could.

Varie was going to go with her close friend. At first she had thought Runa had come up with the idea on a whim, but hearing it was from a dream solidified it for the young sorceress. She was a big believer in dreams.

Getting up, Varie began packing Runa's bag by herself. "Alright you, snap out of it and help me."

Runa blinked a few times seeming to snap out of her trance. Looking from the bag to her best friend confused at what she saw. "So you are coming with me?" she asked half timidly, half hopefully. Runa knew that if she were to do this alone things would spiral out of control and she'd end up lost, or worse.

"Of course," Varie immediately answered not bothering to look up from what she was doing. With a satisfied grunt, the young woman buckled the bag closed and smiled widely. This was going to be an interesting trip, she could practically feel it! She was already imagining all the things they could find in the ruins of Dipan and all the knowledge that once made that great city its home. It was a student's dream!

Clasping her hands together, Runa couldn't help but emit a sound of happiness. "That's great!" However doubt began to creep into her mind making the blonde woman hesitate. "But when do we leave?"

"We can leave right now!" exclaimed Varie enthusiastically almost jumping up. "I'll just go to my house and grab what I need and we an be on our way by the end of the afternoon."

Before Runa could say anything Varie had already opened the door and was running out the room, noisily taking the steps two at a time. When she heard the front door slam shut, she was sure her friend was not going to change her mind about going with her.

"I guess that settles that," she told herself as she smiled a little. For a while she was lost in her own thoughts as she stared at a spot just outside her door. However, her gray eyes soon strayed towards her window and to the sky. There was something nagging at her in the back of her mind and she couldn't figure out what. It didnt make her feel annoyed, just slightly worried. But Runa was sure she had everything she would need for her long journey to Dipan. So why did she feel like she was forgetting something important?

* * *

I think we all know what she is forgetting… LIPGLOSS!! No, no, just kidding. But she is really forgetting something from the previous chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long for an update. I had to play a bit of the game so I could remember the layout of Midgar. It took me a while to get around to do it though.

* * *

"Well that had been easy," Runa said from her place on the grass. 

Varie grinned mischievously at her. "What did you expect? That your parents would have put up a fight at your leaving?" She adjusted the shoulder strap that was beginning to dig into her flesh.

Runa just smiled sheepishly and nodded her head.

"Oh ye of little faith," Varie exclaimed, one finger waging in disapproval. "I knew the minute I told your mom and dad you were coming with me to Crell Monferaigne to see the famous university that they would be pushing you out the door themselves."

"They practically did." Runa felt guilty lying to them. But deep down she knew that were they to find out she was going with only Varie as a companion to Dipan, their loud no would have echoed all across their small village. Besides, she didn't think they would understand why she needed to go. She didn't quite understand it herself right now.

Runa changed the subject to stop herself from thinking about home. "So where do we go now?"

Her stormy eyes watched curiously as Varie quickly dumped her bag and rummaged through the plentiful items she had packed. Finally with a successful aha, the young sorceress presented a yellowed piece of paper. Varie saw Runa's skeptic look clearly written on her angelic features and proceeded to clarify, "It's a map you dummy!"

"Great!" Runa clasped her hands together in excitement, ignoring her friend's last remark. She scooted towards Varie and peered at the now spread out map. "Show me where we are going."

"Happily. We need to reach Dipan, right? Well to do that we need to cross the Lost Forest, which leads to an underground passageway. It's the only way into the city, other than boat of course," Varie added helpfully, her studious green eyes intent on the map before them. Beside her, Runa was nodding vigorously like a small child waiting to hear the rest of a good story.

"We'll probably have to stop at Solde to find a guide to help us through the forest though," continued Varie. "It would be hard for us to find the entrance ourselves."

Runa's gray eyes momentarily glazed over but just as suddenly they cleared, sharper than before. "You're right, we wouldn't be able to find it."

The brunette's head snapped to look at Runa rather oddly. She didn't seem to notice her staring. Varie wondered if she was even aware of what she had just said. She continued to watch Runa carefully but she seemed more interested by the map.

However Runa quickly became worried. "But how will we even find a guide? Or pay for one?" She had just a few coins on her, enough for food, supplies and shelter, but nothing extra.

"How about we worry about that when we get there," Varie said all the while putting all her junk back into her bag. She refolded the map and tucked it carelessly in a side pocket. Runa mimicked her friend as she slid her bag onto her back ready for Varie to start walking in a direction.

Without hesitation, Varie walked confidently towards the direction of Kythena Plains, which they would need to cross to get to the Solde region. They kept up a good pace quickly reaching the plain where Runa had been only earlier that morning. They could see the tall grasses of the plains, swaying gently to the rhythm of the wind as far as the eye could see. Eventually the continuous monotony of grass began taking its toll on the two travelers. They grew restless and above all else, bored. They didn't talk much, each seeming to be lost in their own little world.

Runa would occasionally watch the sun slowly turn from bright yellow to fiery red showing just how far in the day it was. It would be dark in a few hours and Runa didn't know if they would reach Solde by nightfall. In all her life, she had only strayed as far as Villnore so her general idea of where Solde was located was very vague.

"Are we going to reach Solde soon?" Runa's soft voice cut through the sound of nature all around them. Without warning, the sorceress stopped in her track and Runa immediately collided into her, hitting her forehead on her friend's back. But Varie didn't seem to mind as her finger coiled around one loose, brown curl. A sure sign that she was deep in thought.

Finally after a long silence of observing their surroundings, Varie simply said, "Yes" and continued leading the way. Runa's lips curved into a small smile, amusement filling her gray eyes. She didn't mind her friend's eccentricities. On the contrary, she was relieved Varie had actually taken such a small amount of time to answer her. One time, a whole half hour had elapsed before Varie answered a single question.

Well at least now Runa could relax knowing they would be sleeping at an inn instead of the great outside. Just thinking about what could be lurking around her at night made Runa very fidgety. She wouldn't know what to do if they were attacked by bandits or worse, some monsters. Varie could cast a spell, but what would she do? Quickly, she banished such thoughts. Runa trusted Varie's judgment and if she said they would be in Solde before night, then they would be.

But weirdly enough, the idea of dreaming made her first fears seem petty in comparison. The small blonde became more anxious when she remembered the sudden turn her dreams had taken. They seemed scarier, making her feel like time was running out. In her recent dreams, she could almost feel time slipping through her fingers, which just left Runa confused once she awoke.

Her shoulders were beginning to ache from the weight of her bag. Runa looked at Varie but she seemed to still have that energetic gait of a seasoned hiker even with all that stuff crammed into her backpack. 'Didn't the weight affect her at all,' Runa thought a little jealously.

Had Runa been paying more attention to the environment, she would have noticed the steady appearance of trees. Varie did notice, and she enjoyed watching the forest grow in size the further they walked.

"How close are we now?" asked Runa once more. This time Varie laughed as she answered, "You can see Solde from here."

Frowning her delicate brows, Runa caught up to Varie until she was standing next to her and followed her gaze. Sure enough, the big town of Solde could be seen as a small, bustling center of humanity in the distance from the hill they were standing on. She tried not to blush in embarrassment, but her pale complexion wasn't quite so lenient.

"Come," Varie exclaimed happily, energized by the idea that Dipan was getting closer to them. "We'll get there faster if we run!"

"What?" Runa's eyes widened at such an idea. But it was a lost cause because Varie was already gone.

Runa didn't hesitate. She ran right away. "Wait!" she yelled. "Wait!" But Varie was too far to hear. Eventually, Runa could barely make out Varie in the distance as her longer legs carried her further.

"Oh I give up," Runa said to herself a little out of breath. If Varie wants to wait for her, then let her. She continued at a slower pace, her eyes finally taking in the beauty of the forest. It' large trees, their enormous branches almost blotting out the orange red of the soon to be nighttime sky. It was such a difference compared to the openness of the Kythena Plains. Finally she made it to the entrance of Solde where Varie was waiting impatiently, just as Runa knew she would. She could practically hear her tapping foot from a distance.

"Well it's about time you got here Runa," Varie huffed loudly, glaring at the approaching blonde who just smiled in return.

"It wasn't my idea to run in the first place, now was it?" she responded coolly. "But now that we are both here, where do we go?"

Now it was Varie who smiled. "I have been here many times so we can go directly to the inn," she said while she looked up as if to confirm night was on its way.

As if on cue, Runa yawned loudly so Varie grabbed her by the arm and dragged her towards the inn. Runa wide eyes excitedly watched all the activity going on in the streets of Solde. At even its busiest, Coriander's streets were never this busy. She could not believe the sheer amount of people present. How did they find one another, Runa wondered. There were vendors of all trades selling their wares, all trying to out yell the other for the same buyers. Soldiers mingled with the townsfolk. Priests walked back to their temple, their baskets full of recently bought food. Runa had rarely experienced so much commotion and noise, it almost overwhelmed her.

Varie's solid hold of her was the only thing stopping the petite woman from getting lost in the crowd as she pushed people aside to make way for them. A lot of 'excuse me's' and 'moving through' was heard but Runa wasn't paying attention Her awe seemed only just beginning as she saw the tall buildings all around them, quite unlike the simple houses of her Coriander. It was all just so much! Instead of sleeping, now all she wanted to do was walk and explore but a firm tug on her arm reminded her that she couldn't. Finally a wooden building came into view, one to which Varie directed them.

Once inside, Varie finally exhaled knowing she wouldn't lose Runa in here. Her green eyes roamed around and it took her a while to figure out that she had dragged them towards the pub, not the inn. Runa meanwhile kept chatting to Varie about all she had seen, her melodic voice not even stopping for breath.

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of green eyes had been watching them since they entered. He smiled a little at the small blonde woman. She wouldn't stop talking even though the other woman wasn't paying any attention. His eyes scanned the darkened room to see if any one else was paying attention although he knew there wouldn't. He was just too used to being cautious.

Varie finally turned to Runa and explained their situation that they had the wrong building and so together left once more to get to the inn. The man waited a few minutes, downed the last of his stale beer and slowly got up. Searching in his pocket, he produced a few coins and threw them onto the wooden table before exiting himself to get lost in the crowd.

* * *

Done! Got it out of my head! Reviews?????? Anyone??? Helloooooo??? 


	5. Chapter 5

Yes it's been a long time... a very long time. Just like my other stories. I am trying though!!!!

* * *

A new day had risen over the town of Solde. As is customary, chirpy birds began their morning minuets accompanying the much louder hustle and bustle of human activity, thus signaling the arrival of people on the streets. Merchants were already selling items as several townsfolk were buying fresh bread, milk and eggs.

A fair-haired woman lied on her side, tightly bundled up in her bed on the second floor at Solde's inn, utterly oblivious to what was going on outside. Had Runa been watching, she would have seen a tall man walk exit the inn briskly, his bandana obscuring deep green eyes. Anyone nearby could tell he was in a hurry to be somewhere.

Right now, she was content just lying wrapped up in the warm cover, her small body barely occupying the bed. Today Runa felt extremely well rested and that hadn't happened in a while. She knew it probably meant that she hadn't dreamed at all last night. It didn't happen often that she didn't even have the slightest recollection of a past dream, maybe once or twice before.

Such an occurrence meant something in itself, however her foggy mind wasn't connecting the dots or even attempting to. For once, the young woman didn't want to think of the implications so with a huff she turned onto her back and pulled the cover right over her head. Her gray eyes glared at the whiteness of the fabric in silent frustration.

Runa didn't want to worry right now. She was in a town she had never visited before, about to go on a journey that would take her and Varie to the legendary city of Dipan and worrying was a waste of time. Few people would ever get the chance to see it and maybe she would be one of the lucky few. So no, today was not going to be a day spent in unease. She didn't want to. Back in Coriander, she would spend the better part of the day fretting and going over every detail of why she hadn't dreamed.

Sighing softly, Runa closed her eyes to better relax her tense muscles, her long feather-like lashes caressing her pale cheeks. She breathed in deeply, smelling the fresh air wafting from the open window even through the sheets. If she listened intently, Runa could still make out the faint chirping of birds amongst the increasing loudness of people as the morning progressed.

Suddenly the cover was roughly pulled off of her causing Runa to emit a loud sound of surprise. Above her Varie stood, a wide smile on her lips. Quickly, sleeping beauty sat up and smiled sheepishly in return.

Varie merely shook her head and walked towards an identical bed on the opposite side of Runa's own. Primly, she sat on the edge and leaned forward, as if she was expecting something. Runa noticed she was already dressed in a creamy white and pale purple dress that fell to the middle of her thighs. Underneath she wore a pair of fitted leggings that moulded to her legs and ended with long, black boots. A single, black leather belt hung on her waist carrying a few vials from what Runa could see. And as usual her curly brown hair was brushed back into its bun.

"So I waited for you downstairs because we had agreed to get breakfast together," her voice held a slight accusing tone.

Runa's hands flew up to her mouth in complete shock. She had completely forgotten that they had made plans earlier in the morning! In her defense she had been half-asleep though. However Runa knew that was no excuse. Before she could make her apologizes though, Varie waved her hand dismissively.

"It doesn't matter now Runa," she said happily, bouncing excitedly on the fluffy mattress. "Because of your lack of memory, I managed to find us a guide through the Lost Forest!"

With that, Varie let out a gleeful squeal that seemed to fill the entire space of the room. Runa watched on, her previous doubts and fears dissipating at her friend's happiness. She couldn't believe their good fortune had started off so quickly. Leave it to Varie to be able to get things going so fast.

"Alright Runa," the other woman said as she hastily got to her feet. "Get up and get dressed. We haven't got much time because he is already waiting for us at the pub."

Runa's gray eyes widened slightly. "Isn't that a little too short notice?" she asked softly.

"No!" Varie jumped in, a happy grin spreading on her pretty face once more. "Do you know how lucky we are to have found this man?"

When Runa just continued to stare at her, Varie continued, "It's an amazing coincidence! We could have spent a few days here, looking for a guide without success. And suddenly, poof, I find one while I am waiting for you the day after we arrive."

The blonde's eyebrows just rose slightly but she remained quiet. She hadn't thought that it would have been so hard to find a guide as her friend suggested. After all, Solde from what she had seen, was a very busy town full of people from various, different trades. A guide would have been one of the easiest things to find in Runa's mind. But then again, she wasn't as well traveled as Varie, which is one of the reasons she asked her to come.

"Really, it's as if someone was watching over our journey, wanting us in that forest," Varie exclaimed jokingly as she automatically began fixing her bed sheets. No matter where she was, Varie could never be described as a messy person.

With a satisfying nod, the brunette grabbed her bag from the side table and swung it over her shoulder. As she was about to open the door, she turned to Runa once more and said, "Don't forget to get dressed and meet me downstairs."

Runa simply rolled her eyes but nodded nonetheless. With a mock salute, Varie exited their room with a swish. Finally alone, Runa slowly swung her legs over the bed and onto the wooden floor. Languidly, she stretched yawning all the while, each muscles and joint enjoying the sensation.

Now as she sat, she could see street below through the window and she would have observed for much longer had it not been for a loud, "move it!" yelled from down the hall. So much for trust, Runa thought. Varie was waiting for her outside the door.

So without any more wasted time, Runa got dressed in her much favoured white linen dress that flowed all the way downto her ankles. It was fitted at the waist and had long, almost see-through sleeves. She also put on a black vest on top and buttoned it all up. Finally shebrushed her hair and teeth and made sure to pick up all her stuff. Once all was done, she herself left the room once she slipped on her short boots and joined Varie who was by now standing in front of the check-in desk deep in conversation with the inn's owner.

Runa gently tapped her friend on the shoulder when she got closer and said, "I am ready so we can go."

With quick goodbyes, they both quietly left the building. Finally the two young women were on their way to the pub to meet their guide. Varie was so excited she didn't notice Runa's sudden reluctance to walk as she was getting more nervous with every step she took. Varie's steps, on the contrary, became quicker the closer they got towards their destination.

Eventually Runa was trailing behind Varie, bumping into strangers as if she wasn't paying attention where she walked. The tall woman finally noticing her friend's absence had to stop and wait for Runa to catch up on several occasions. She wasn't the most patient person in the world to begin with, so each time she stopped made her teeth clench. Why was Runa so slow all of a sudden?

By the end, Varie was tapping her foot near the entrance of the pub waiting while Runa stayed further back, her eyes big orbs looking at the establishment. To say that butterflies were in her stomach was an understatement.

"Well?" Varie yelled, spreading her arms out in irritation. "Are you going to stand there all day?"

That remark seemed to snap Runa out of her own little world. With a quick shake of her ash blond head, the small woman took the last few steps a little hesitantly. However the nervousness within her chest didn't dissipate. On the contrary it increased, squeezing the oxygen right out of her lungs.

Varie immediately stepped closer to the frail looking woman. "Nothing bad is going to happen Runa, I promise," her friend assured her soothingly as she took hold of her arm to lead her to the door.

"I know," Runa said while giggling that did nothing to hide her worry. "It's just that we don't know anything about him and what if- "

Cutting her off, Varie said, "Breathe! This is no time to start being paranoid!"

And without waiting for a reply, Varie dragged Runa into the pub. Inside, many people were already present sitting at various tables. The fireplace wasn't lit yet because there was enough light coming in front the windows not to mention the weather was very pleasant this time of the year.

Runa's gaze wandered from face to face, wondering curiously as to who it was that was going to lead them. She didn't notice that her earlier nervousness had dissipated the moment she had set foot in the pub. A few of the patrons looked at the new arrivals in boredom then returned to their drinks. They have seen too many strangers come in and out of this establishment to still care. However only one pair of green eyes remained locked on the two women. His long black hair was tied at the tips while a few ebony strands fell over his large bandana. Once Varie spotted him in return, she again forcefully dragged Runa towards his table. She immediately sat at their guide's table but Runa remained standing just staring off into space. It was Varie in the end who had to pull on Runa's arm to get her to sit down. The man watched on slightly amused but refrained from saying anything.

Varie meanwhile jumped head first into the introductions, completely untroubled by her directness. She didn't want to waste any more precious time because the faster they entered the forest, the better in Varie's mind. "So as I mentioned before, this is my travel companion Runa. Runa, this is Liam, our guide."

Liam nodded in Runa's direction but she just stared back. Varie was a little taken aback at the blonde's lack of speech but Liam didn't seem to notice because he got right to the point as well.

"The Lost Forest is no picnic for anyone. Why do you two need to go there so badly for anyway?"

"Research," Varie answered quickly. She had been expecting this questions and had prepared for it. "We are from the Crell Monferaigne University. Isn't that right, Runa?"

"Uh huh," responded Runa absently, her eyes now pinned on Liam's features although it still seemed as if she wasn't actually looking at him. Varie could have slapped her forehead for such a useless answer. It took a lot of willpower to stop herself from doing just that. Varie couldn't believe she had forgotten to rehearse Runa on what to say but she had expected some coherent answers from her.

The drink that was almost to Liam's lips stopped midair. Quickly, his green eyes flickered from Varie to Runa, and finally settled back on Varie.

"For research you say?"

"Yes…" Varie defended. She did intend to learn a lot from their trip to Dipan after all, that had to count for something.

"Well," Liam said as he took a big swig of beer and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "It's the best excuse I've heard so far."

"Really?" Varie beamed. She never missed a chance at being the best at anything, even in trivial matters as this. But once she realized what she had said, she quickly changed the subject, "So you said we could leave right away."

Runa was aware that they were talking, but for the life of her she couldn't make out the words. It was as if everything was in a haze. Maybe it's because she hadn't eaten in the morning and now was feeling faint, she thought numbly. But just as suddenly, her vision cleared and everything went back to normal. Runa winked a few times, allowing her eyes to adjust to her new found surroundings.

Now that she could actually see him properly she couldn't tear her gaze away from him. Her gray eyes for the first time met his deep green ones and for a split second, an incredible sense of familiarity overcame her. Then just as quickly, it was gone leaving Runa feeling silly for such a thought.

"Do I have something on my face?" he asked abruptly as a smirk formed at the corner of his lips.

Runa's gray eyes snapped wider as she replied slowly, "No, why?"

"Because you've been staring at me for the last few minutes."

Runa immediately lowered her head to try to hide the rosy blush spreading across her cheeks. However she knew she was unsuccessful in her attempt when she heard a deep chuckle. Even Varie was trying to stop herself from laughing out loud. The blonde noticed this and sent a glare in her direction.

"Sorry," she said softly fiddling in trepidation with her fingers resting on her lap. Runa was too embarrassed to look him in the eyes so she missed the warm smile that graced his features. This was, however, seen by Varie.

"It's fine," he replied as he pushed the now empty beer mug away from him. "Like I mentionned earlier, we can leave now if you are both ready."

It was only then that the two women noticed the leather bag, bow and quiver full of arrows resting beside him that they realized he was already ready to go.

"Well yes we are, but there is still the matter of your payment that we haven't discussed," Varie answered diplomatically.

Another one of his crooked smiles appeared. "Let's say it'll be made once we reach Dipan," Liam said. Deftly his half-opened gloved hands reached for his weapon and bag before he added, "Where are your weapons by the way?"

Following his lead, Varie and Runa also got up from their seats and walked behind him as he led them out the door. "I don't need one," Varie tried not to sound too smug when she said so. She knew she was good at offensive magic, even some of her teachers back at the university had told her just that. And unlike other students, she preferred using her hands rather than a channeling tool such as a wand or staff. "I am a sorceress." In training she added mentally. But she was a really advanced student.

The two girls saw him nod his head if the shake of his semi-ponytail was any indication as he guided them through the main street of Solde towards the main exit. He turned his head a little sideways to better look at Runa, "And what about you?"

In alarm, Runa sought help from her friend but she just shrugged her shoulders in response. "I… I … I don't know how to use a weapon," she said quietly, her voice almost droned out by the people around them.

The hesitation in his step was barely noticeable and could only have been noticed by a very observative individual. He kept leading them in silence until they were out of Solde and on the road to the Lost Forest. Varie and Runa didn't notice Liam's tense disposition because their minds were on other things. Varie was too excited they were already on their way while Runa was nervous as to why he hadn't said anything to her previous statement. Did he think it was a bad idea for her to come along? Was he going to suggest that she stay in Solde and wait for his and Varie's return from Dipan? She really hoped that was not the case.

Finally he stopped in front of a side passage, which led into a darker forest with tall and dense trees. It was a shade of green that Runa wasn't familiar with. It was a mixture of green and gray, a color that she didn't think healthy trees could come in. An eerie silence enveloped the three people as they stood in front of the smaller path. Both Varie and Runa became uneasy at such a lack of sound for they have never heard silence so perfect before in their lives. However Liam didn't seem to mind as he stared ahead in what could be called boredom.

A soft mist eventually began to rise and swirl at their feet, as if the forest had sensed their presence and was hoping to warn them away. Runa's fearful eyes took in the unatural mist and tried to stop the scary thoughts in her head.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Liam's solemn voice broke the dense silence, not yet not looking at his companions.

Runa jumped a little at his sudden voice but Varie just answered yes. As if to prove her dedication, she purposefully walked ahead of him and entered the forest first. Liam finally glanced at Runa, his long black strands moving against his face but didn't say anything. He just moved forward, following Varie into the hostile greenery.

Only Runa was left now. Her stormy eyes watched ahead as her hands tightened against her bag's straps. Her gray eyes kept swishing to and fro as if trying to make out just what exactly seemed so off about this forest. And then it hit her: it was absolutely everything. There were no animal sounds, not even wind to make the leaves move. All of it was odd.

Although the forest was intimidating, it was Liam that really seemed odd. The small blonde couldn't help but feel as if his last question had been especially directed to her. Sighing softly, Runa took the first step that would lead her to her destiny.

* * *

I am purely writing description from my memory. So excuse me if I have something wrong. 


End file.
